


Baby,theres something magic about you

by orphan_account



Series: A special kind of something . [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Autistic!patrick, M/M, Maybe some smut idk what direction im taking this in yet, Some Ableism, Very supportive joe, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe always knew Patrick wasn't like the others. Until recently, he hadn't put the pieces together to realize just how he was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes the size of baby worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably note that I am in fact autistic, so you know this inspiration is from my own experiences.

Joe doesn’t know the exact moment he realized Patrick wasn't like the others. Maybe it was when he interrupted him in that bookstore for the first time,maybe it was when he first heard Patrick sing and decided to take the chance they now called Fall Out Boy, maybe it was when they first kissed in that run down van and realized nothing would ever be the same. Either way, Joe had known Patrick was different in a way even he couldn't understand. Of course, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he wasn't just different in a lovey dovey way. He acted like nobody he ever knew.

Patrick always had trouble with eye contact. He rarely looked him, or really anyone in the eye. And when Patrick did, they were unfocused, the contact obviously just for decoration. It wasn't a problem for a while, Joe and the guys didn't give a shit, and when the cameras started flashing at them daily, Patrick managed to muster the will to look straight into the camera.  
In fact, his eye contact only became a problem when Patrick took Joe to his family reunion. his aunt seemed friendly as she first started chatting them up, but the middle aged woman immediately scowled , roughly grabbing Patrick's face and turning him to look her in the eye.

“Hey! look me in the eye. tsk, Patrick we worked on this. You can't be like this forever, how will you earn respect from people if you act like a child.”  
She let go of him after, and Patrick obeyed, fidgeting as he maintained eye contact with her. He was clearly uncomfortable. _What a bitch._

“That's better! Now, is this your boyfriend I've been hearing all about” she said, as if she had adjusted his glasses and hadn't done what she did. Patrick immediately looked down, giving a wry smile to the floor. His aunt immediately sighed in dissatisfaction, but didn't do anything about his eye contact again.

“Yes, this is Joe,” Patrick then turned to face him, ”Joe, this is my aunt May”. May had on a bright orange sundress, with Patrick’s auburn hair in a braid that went down her back, but had hazel eyes. He might of thought she was a nice lady, if she didn't pull that stunt in front of him. Either way, he smiled politely, and acted like nothing had happened.  
“Hi, nice to meet you.” Joe held out his hand and when they shook hands, she squeezed very hard for such a small woman.

“Yes, its so nice to finally see you! You know we were so happy to see that Patrick finally had a group of friends, and now a boyfriend! I can't believe my little Patrick finally did it” He eyed her strangely,  
_Why does she act like Patrick making friends is some sort of an achievement?,_ Patrick and May chatted for a little while, laughing and talking about their lives. Every once in a while Joe would join the conversation, but he mostly just stood beside Patrick.

“I can't believe that You two really are rock stars now! You need to introduce me to some celebrities” May said in slight awe. At that moment, Joe decided that he didn't want to get stuck in favors that he didn't want to do,so he interrupted the conversation.

“Hey Patrick, maybe we should get something to eat real quick” Joe tugged at his arm, towards the snacks laid out.  
“Yeah, that's a really good idea, Joe.” They then escaped to the other side of the room. Other than that, the get together was completely normal. But what May did had him thinking. _He has had to work on his eye contact? There was nothing wrong, so why did she act like it was such an issue, has he always been like that?_

It was nine o’ clock at night when they finally got into Joe’s car to leave. When Patrick got into the passenger seat and closed his door, Joe started the car to warm it up before turning to Patrick.

“Hey, babe . if its okay if I ask, what was with her and looking people in eye? Have you always had that problem?” Patrick shifted awkwardly in his seat before looking through the window.

“Yeah, iv'e always been like this.my family’s tried to get me help, but I haven't made much progress. Just please know that no matter what she, or really anyone says, There isn't anything wrong with me. I was born like this and my lack of eye contact isn't as big of a deal as she makes it. It isn't a problem, its who I am.” He turned to look at Joe, at his hair, his hoodie, his mouth, but not his eyes. Patrick had never said so much about it. Whenever He or anyone asked before, he would just shrug or say ‘its just my thing’. "lets go home, i'm tired, i'll explain later" 

“C’mon, I don't think there anything wrong with you, she was annoying anyway” he rested his hand on Patrick's cheek, looking into his eyes. Patrick’s eyes met his for just a second before immediately darting away. Joe never focused on Patrick’s eye movements so much before, but even when Patrick wasn't looking in his eyes or even at him, there was so much feeling, so much affection in his eyes as he spoke.

“Its fine, let's just get home.” Patrick put on his seat belt and , and played with Joe’s beat up radio until he found a song to his tastes.

He drove quietly as Patrick stared at the passing buildings until Joe finally stopped at their apartment.

Who cares if Patrick doesn't like to look people in the eye? He's still his Patrick, and nothing could change that.


	2. The pros and cons of google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick can't tell Joe, but he doesn't really need to

The first thing Patrick did when he got into his apartment was sleep. After spending so much time with family, and the incident with Aunt May, he needed a rest. He felt bad that Joe had to see that.Patrick tried to keep it a secret, but after seeing what aunt May did, Joe must of had so many questions. It's only a matter of time until he has to come clean.

Patrick was diagnosed when he was five years old. He doesn't recall much of the process, other than his mother’s poorly hidden disappointment and the word autism. He was autistic.  
It all made sense, the eye contact issues, the hypersensitivity, the unusual quietness, everything.

That haunted him for his entire life. Kids would never play with him, afraid to” catch” his autism.he couldn't play with most people anyway, because he hated being touched and would often be sent out for a meltdown. No one treats him the same after they know he’s autistic. No friends, no family, no boyfriends. He doesn't want to lose Joe. Joe means everything to him, what would Patrick do if Joe wanted to leave him. Such a scenario may seem strange,of course, until your lover breaks it off because it was “too much for them”

Patrick crashed on the bed, worn out from all the noise ,socializing, and his own fears. he was happy to see his soft blue comforter, several pillows, and a queen sized bed that was probably older than they were. Before he finally fell asleep he couldn't help but notice that Joe hadn’t joined him. Joe usually didn't sleep late unless they were on tour, and he seemed just as tired as Patrick was. _Oh well, i’m too tired to wait for him._

••••

Joe won't lie, he didn't feel proud as he sat on their crappy couch with his laptop, googling why Patrick does some of the things he does. Well, he couldn't just ask him . oh hey, I just wanted to know, why do you do that. He couldn't. Patrick has never told him so much about whatever he is or has, and he doesn't want to lose that trust. Joe now knows that Patrick has always been this way, that his parents have tried to get him some sort of help, and that there's nothing wrong with him.not that he needed to be told that last one. He searched “my boyfriend doesn't like eye contact, or being touched without permission, what does this mean” but got nothing other than love life tips and claims personality articles that didn't give him answers. Finally, he found 2 articles on children with aspergers.

Wait.

Joe typed in ‘signs of aspergers’ and hit search, clicking on the first article link. He skimmed through the the intro until he read the header ‘signs and symptoms’. As he went through each one, he saw more and more that described Patrick.  
_Difficulty making friends_  
_Social awkwardness_  
_Trouble with eye contact_  
_Hypersensitivity_  
_Sudden tantrums or meltdowns_  
Joe thinks he might have solved the mystery. _So Patrick might be autistic, that makes sense._ _But how can he be autistic?_ Joe asked himself, _and how can I be sure this isn't bogus?_ He had nothing against autistic people, he wasn't like that, but how could Patrick be autistic?, other than slight signs he never acted like the kids at school that he knew were autistic. But yet again, what other person did Patrick really resemble.  
Deciding he’s had enough research for the night, he went into their bedroom, careful not to wake Patrick up he changes into a pair of pajama pants, and quietly slipped under the bed covers. In the darkness of their room, he could just barely see Patrick, warm and peaceful beside him.  
Tomorrow he will try to find more information , tonight he will sleep.  
*  
The next day, Joe woke up to the sound of a police siren and birds screeching outside his window like it was their job .He opened his eyes, to see it was very sunny out, and that Patrick was not sleeping with him. _that's the shocker of the century. Patrick Stump getting up early._ He turned to see that his alarm clock read 10:30 A.M.  
Okay, so not that early.  
Joe rolled out of bed, and walked down the stairs to see Patrick in their depressing excuse for a kitchen. When Joe saw that Patrick was completely dressed, he realized how disheveled he must seem, only clad in pajama pants. Patrick sat in one of the creaky wooden chairs that wasn't piled high with whatever they didn't have room elsewhere, smiling as he poured who knows how much sugar into his coffee.

“Oh, hi Joe. The coffee’s still hot if you want some.” He said, pointing at the coffee pot. Joe took a mug from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee, before sitting and turning to Patrick.

“Hey, we gotta leave for the interview at one o’clock today, so do you want to get something to eat, and meet up with Pete and Andy before we go?” It had been a while since they had last gone out to eat, and Joe was sure he wasn’t the only one tired of living off of cereal and microwave meals. Patrick put on his glasses, and got up to set his empty mug in the sink.

“Yeah, I think that’d be great.” Patrick smiled, looking at Joe, “Though you should probably get dressed, I don’t think anyone wants to serve a dude that literally just rolled out of bed”. Joe tried for a kiss but Patrick pushed him away before he could even try.  
“Joe, brush your teeth before you even try to come at me with that mouth. I’m trying to not die from morning breath”He said with a disgusted face as Joe laughed.  
“Alright, I’ll get dressed and then we’ll go to any restaurant you want.Okay babe?” Joe said as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's another chapter. I'm sorry my writings kinda shitty, but here it is.


End file.
